


Protect Me from Myself

by Viceprincipalluna



Series: Mandy's Life (from Plane and Simple to Wild and Exciting) [2]
Category: Love It or List It RPF, Property Brothers RPF, The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Anxiety Attacks, BDSM, Bondage, Collars, Depression, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Gags, Happy Ending, Leashes, M/M, Rape, gag rings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-02 04:55:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5234936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viceprincipalluna/pseuds/Viceprincipalluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gwen is over with the rest of The Voice coaches and their kids. Mandy points out that Annalee has always had a crush on Christina. And Christina wants to know if it's true or not.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. The Voice Concert

> Mandy is just a girl who has suffered from anxiety and depression for long time now. She’s gone her entire life being bullied and put down for just being her. She had suffered from major anxiety attacks and intense depression issues. Ever since she met Jonathan Silver Scott from _Property_ _Brothers,_ and everyone else such as: JD, Drew, Annalee, Linda, Hilary and David; her life has became a million times better. The girls and guys all got tickets to a _Gwen Stefani and Pharrell Williams_ featuring _Maroon 5, Blake Shelton, Christina Aguilera, Usher, Cee Lo, and Shakira_ concert with _Carson Daly_ for the announcer. As the girls are waiting in line to get into the concert, everyone begins crowding around and Mandy begins to have an anxiety attack, but it’s manageable. A small fight breaks out between two girls, but that is just how it starts. The fight soon gets bigger and bigger. Mandy’s anxiety gets worse and worse. She freaks out and runs off into a room to be alone, but the room she wonders into happens to be Gwen Stefani’s dressing room.
> 
>  
> 
> “It’s gonna be okay Mandy. It’s gonna be okay.” Mandy says to herself as she burst into tears as she plugs in her music.
> 
>  
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
> “MANDY! MANDY! Shit I think we lost her.” Annalee says
> 
>  
> 
> “WE LOST MY SISTER?!” Drew exclaims
> 
>  
> 
> “Where ever she is, I just hope she’s okay.” Jonathan says.
> 
>  
> 
> “I hope so. I think the fight scared her. Made her anxiety worse.” Annalee says
> 
>  
> 
> “More or less.” JD and Linda say in unison.
> 
>  
> 
> “Have you found her?” David and Hilary ask in unison.
> 
>  
> 
> “No.” Annalee and Drew say in unison.
> 
>  
> 
> * * *
> 
>  “Alright! Well I’m gonna get changed and ready.” Gwen says from a distance.
> 
>  
> 
> “Hey, I’m not feeling anything in my dressing room, do you have something I can borrow? I’ll exchange you Gwen, please.” Christina asks
> 
>  
> 
> “Yeah, I’m the same way, please Gwen please.” Shakira also asks
> 
>  
> 
> “OMG! You guys are so annoying!” Gwen says jokingly.
> 
>  
> 
> “Is that what you girls do?” Adam, Blake, Carson, Pharrell, Cee Lo, and Usher all say at once.
> 
>  
> 
> “Is just borrow each other’s clothes?” Adam continues the question.
> 
>  
> 
> “Yes! Now leave us be so we can get dressed.” The girls say together in unison.
> 
>  
> 
> “Aww I can’t watch?”  Adam says trying to be cute.
> 
>  
> 
> “No! You can not.” Pharrell says as he puts his and on Adam’s shoulder.
> 
>  
> 
> “Chill, I’m not trying to get with your girlfriend. I mean I consider her my mommy.” Adam says
> 
>  
> 
> “You shouldn’t be trying to get with anyone of these girls anyways Adam. You are mine and always mine.”  Blake says grabbing Adam by his waist and kissing him.
> 
>  
> 
> “Blake… Really?” Adam says as he kissed back.
> 
>  
> 
> “Yes.” Blake says
> 
>  
> 
> “Alright well we are going to get dressed.” Gwen says as the other two followed her. “We’ll see you guys in twenty.” Gwen says as she turned the knob
> 
>  
> 
> Mandy’s heart races as the knob turns. She takes out her headphones and pauses her music, or so she thinks
> 
>  
> 
> “Alright! So tell me what you guys want to—“ Gwen stops as she sees Mandy.
> 
>  
> 
> “Hello. Who are you, miss?” Christina asks
> 
>  
> 
> Mandy can’t even speak, she tries but she just chokes on her words as she sobs more from her anxiety.
> 
>  
> 
> “*Gasp* Shhhh. It’s okay, just tell what your name is and what ever happens to be troubling you.” Gwen says.
> 
>  
> 
> Mandy takes a deep breath. “Amanda, my name is Amanda. But you can call me Mandy.” She says really fast.
> 
>  
> 
> “Okay, Mandy. So what are you doing here anyways?” Gwen asked
> 
>  
> 
> “*Sigh* I was having really bad anxiety issues because of the fight that happened, I don’t know if you guys knew about it.” Mandy said as she wiped the tears off from her face smudging her make-up.
> 
>  
> 
> “Yeah, we heard about. You didn’t get hurt did you?” Gwen asked
> 
>  
> 
> “No, I just was having really bad anxiety cause I thought it was going to get way more out of hand than it already was.” Mandy said
> 
>  
> 
> “Oh okay. Here let me fix your make-up.” Gwen said leading her to the make-up station.
> 
>  
> 
> “Oh okay.” Mandy said.
> 
>  
> 
> “Why do you look so familiar?” Christina asked.
> 
>  
> 
> “Yeah that’s a good question.” Shakira agreed.
> 
>  
> 
> “Oh, I don’t know.” Mandy lied, but doesn’t think of it as lying.
> 
>  
> 
> “MANDY! ARE YOU THERE? WHERE ARE YOU?” Annalee calls out
> 
>  
> 
> “SISSY! ARE YOU AROUND?” Drew calls out.
> 
>  
> 
> “Oh! That’s my brother and sister.” Mandy says
> 
>  
> 
> “In here!” Shakira says to Annalee and Drew.
> 
>  
> 
> “Oh thank god! There you are!” Drew says in relief.
> 
>  
> 
> “Are you okay?” Annalee asks. “ Are you doing her make-up? Gwen Stefani? Doing your make-up?”
> 
>  
> 
> “Yeah, I was crying and I smudged my make-up.” Mandy says
> 
>  
> 
> “*Gasps and squeals* I want to do your make-up!” Annalee said excitingly
> 
>  
> 
> “Nope, I already called her as my client!” Gwen said with a smirk
> 
>  
> 
> “Full make-over? I’ll do hair, you do make-up, Christina can you her nails, and Shakira can pick an outfit out for her if that is okay with you.” Annalee suggested
> 
>  
> 
> “I guess but we don’t have time for all that. Maybe… I don’t think we are free next week? Are we?” Gwen asked
> 
>  
> 
> “No, I don’t think we do have anything special planned next week.” Christina says
> 
>  
> 
> “YES!” Annalee says.
> 
>  
> 
> “Alright then it’s planned.” Gwen says. “Well I’m gonna fix her make-up and get ready cause we can not waste time.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Oh okay.” Annalee says.
> 
>  
> 
> “Wait…. Drew Scott. From _Property Brothers,_ right?” Gwen questions
> 
>  
> 
> “Yep. That’s right.” Drew says
> 
>  
> 
> “That’s why you look familiar!” Gwen, Christina, and Shakira all exclaim in unison.
> 
>  
> 
> “Yeah. You are the girl who is dating Jonathan Silver Scott! You… You got bullied a lot in the beginning of that relationship.” Gwen said
> 
>  
> 
> “Well… We didn’t really start dating then. We were talking not in a relationship. We didn’t even go on our first date till about a month later.” Mandy says
> 
>  
> 
> “Damn people need to get their story straight.” Gwen said laughing.
> 
>  
> 
> “Tell me about.” Annalee and Mandy says.
> 
>  
> 
> “Okay… Done.” Gwen says as she hands a mirror to Mandy.
> 
>  
> 
> “All right well we need to get ready.” Christina says.
> 
>  
> 
> “Well Annalee and Mandy can stay. I want to hear more about you, Mandy.” Gwen says
> 
>  
> 
> “Are you sure about this Gwen?” Christina asks
> 
>  
> 
> “Yeah. Drew, are your brothers with you?” Gwen asked
> 
>  
> 
> “Yes. Also my girlfriend, and Hilary and David from _Love it or List it_.” Drew says
> 
>  
> 
> “OMG! I LOVE ‘ _LOVE IT OR LIST IT’!”_ Shakira exclaims. “Hilary is my favorite. I always want them to love it never to list it.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Alright well go get them and tell them to meet us backstage.” Gwen says.
> 
>  
> 
> “Will do.” Drew says as he leaves.
> 
>  
> 
> “Alright. So tell me more about yourself Mandy.” Gwen says as she and the other girls get ready.
> 
>  
> 
> “Ugh…” Mandy looks down at her phone and realize her music is playing.
> 
>  
> 
> “Hey. What were you listening to anyways? …. Is that _Used to Love You_?” Gwen asked
> 
>  
> 
> “Yeah. I really like that song.” Mandy says.
> 
>  
> 
> “Oh. So you are a fan?”  Gwen asked
> 
>  
> 
> “Yeah…” Mandy said.
> 
>  
> 
> “GWEN! SHAKIRA! CHRISTINA! ARE YOU GUYS READY YET?” Carson asked from outside.
> 
>  
> 
> “Hold on!” Gwen says. Gwen undresses by taking off her top and pants. Mandy begins to somewhat stare. Gwen takes off her bra. Mandy stares more. Gwen notices. “Oh. I’m sorry. Am I making you awkward?”
> 
>  
> 
> “No. No. It’s fine.” Mandy says.
> 
>  
> 
> “Mandy! Down girl down.” Annalee says
> 
>  
> 
> “I’m good, I’m not molesting her.” Mandy says.
> 
>  
> 
> “Ugh… Haha. Wow.” Gwen laughs awkwardly.
> 
>  
> 
> “Ooooooh, I think she likes you Gwen!” Christina teases.
> 
>  
> 
> “Quiet Christina!” Shakira says
> 
>  
> 
> “Yeah. It’s fine.” Gwen says
> 
>  
> 
> “Knock. Knock.” Pharrell says knocking on the door.
> 
>  
> 
> “Come in, babe.” Gwen says
> 
>  
> 
> “Hey. Oh you got company.” Pharrell says
> 
>  
> 
> “Yeah and she likes your girlfriend Pharrell. I think you might have competition.” Christina teases while pointing at Mandy and Gwen hitting her arm.
> 
>  
> 
> “Oh, do I?” Pharrell walks over to Mandy. “She’s mine.” He says with a smirk. He then reaches over and grabs Gwen’s hand and pulls her over to him. “Mine!” He says once again with a smirk.
> 
>  
> 
> “Pharrell. I’m Naked. Well… Almost naked.” Gwen states
> 
>  
> 
> “That just makes it a million times better.” Pharrell says
> 
>  
> 
> “*Cough* Fuck boy *Cough* *Cough*” Mandy says
> 
>  
> 
> All them laughed
> 
>  
> 
> “Excuse you? Hehe.” Pharrell asks
> 
>  
> 
> “Nothing!” Mandy says all girly like.
> 
>  
> 
> “MANDY! BE NICE!” Gwen exclaims
> 
>  
> 
> “HAHAHAHA! OMG! That is great!” Annalee says laughing hiding Mandy behind her. “Okay don’t hurt my sister now.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Oh. I’m going to do more than hurt—“ Pharrell says until Gwen cut him off.
> 
>  
> 
> “PHARRELL! BE NICE!” Gwen exclaims again
> 
>  
> 
> “What! I’m kidding!” Pharrell says
> 
>  
> 
> “Are you okay though?” Gwen asked Mandy
> 
>  
> 
> “She’s fine. I’m not really going to—“ Gwen cut Pharrell off again
> 
>  
> 
> “No. No not that. She has really bad anxiety issues. Her name is Mandy. Mandy Eib the girl I was telling you about that was on the _Today Show_ because her and Jonathan Silver Scott of _Property Brothers_ are dating. After a long time, he finally finds someone who is right for him.” Gwen explains
> 
>  
> 
> Mandy blushes. 
> 
>  
> 
> “Oh yeah. OMG! I am really sorry.” Pharrell apologizes.
> 
>  
> 
> “No. Like Gwen said. I’m fine. It’s just because of that fight out there, I was having a major anxiety attack.” Mandy explains
> 
>  
> 
> “Well, you should come backstage.” Pharrell offers not knowing that they were already offered to go backstage.
> 
>  
> 
> “Oh thank you. Gwen. Shouldn’t you get dressed? You being naked is teasing me. It’s not fair!” Mandy jokes.
> 
>  
> 
> “Yeah… I agree cause I can’t do anything to you when everyone else is in here.” Pharrell adds to the jokes.
> 
>  
> 
> “Fuuuu uck boooooy” Mandy musically sings
> 
>  
> 
> “I’m kidding. And hey, a fuck boy is a boy that is only after sex.” Pharrell says
> 
>  
> 
> “And is not afraid to be public about it.” Mandy adds
> 
>  
> 
> “You hush.” Pharrell says
> 
>  
> 
> “Both of you be nice.” Gwen says. “Alright well let me get dressed.”
> 
>  
> 
> Pharrell leaves the room and the girls finally get dressed. Mandy explains her life story to Gwen. For the moments when Mandy gets real emotional, Annalee give her a hug and holds onto her till she is okay again. The girls are finally ready and they go back stage to get ready to perform. They meet the guys, Linda, and Hilary all back stage. Hilary, Linda, and the guys are all envying Annalee and Mandy right then and there because they got to meet Gwen Stefani first before them. First _Maroon 5_ being the opening act and stays on stage for everyone so everyone else can perform without any hassle of their back up bands coming out, Christina performs next, then it’s Shakira with Usher, then Blake comes on, and then Cee Lo, and for the main event Gwen Stefani with Pharrell Williams.


	2. "I Might Have a Crush on You Back."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen is over with the rest of The Voice coaches and their kids. Mandy points out that Annalee has always had a crush on Christina. And Christina wants to know if it's true or not.

> After the concert _The Voice_ coaches and Carson all exchange numbers and Snapchats with the guys and girls. A week passes by; Mandy calls up Gwen and discusses plans for when they come over and what day that will be.
> 
>  
> 
> “So do you want to bring your kids?” Mandy asks
> 
>  
> 
> “Sure and maybe Pharrell’s son can also come with.” Gwen says
> 
>  
> 
> “That would be great cause my daughter really want to meet you and your kids.” Mandy says excitingly
> 
>  
> 
> “Oh yeah. That’s right. You saved that girl, Catharine, and adopted her.” Gwen says
> 
>  
> 
> “Yeah. I just say way more potential in her life than anyone else did.” Mandy says
> 
>  
> 
> “That’s good. Well I can’t wait to meet her.” Gwen says. Gwen and Mandy hang up the phone. Gwen, Christina, Shakira, and the guys all head over to Jonathan and Mandy’s house. Gwen knocks on the door.
> 
>  
> 
> “Coming.” Mandy says as she opens the door. “Gwen! … And you brought these hoes… Hehe.” She jokes.
> 
>  
> 
> Pharrell, Adam, Blake, Carson, Usher, and Cee Lo are all left with opened mouths. Gwen and Pharrell’s kids run inside. Mandy tells the kids to go up to the game room. JD takes them upstairs to play some Mario Kart.
> 
>  
> 
> “Hey. Last I recall we were invited.” Christina says and looks at the guys. “Now. I don’t know about these hoes. But yes, Shakira, Gwen and I were the ones invited.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Hey. I am not a hoe. Well… Not just anyone’s hoe.” Adam says
> 
>  
> 
> “Yeah. Cause you’re my hoe.” Blake says as he grabs Adam by his waist kissing him passionately.
> 
>  
> 
> “Aww you guys are cuter than ever!” Mandy says all smiley.
> 
>  
> 
> “*Groans* Blake! Why Gwen? Why did you have to leave him for me?” Adam says to Blake
> 
>  
> 
> “Because, I fell for Christina and now I have fallen for Pharrell, and I think Pharrell is the one, or at least the right one for me.” Gwen says as Pharrell grabs her by her waist and kisses her ever so passionately. “Pharrell! Stop iiiitt!” Gwen says all giggly.
> 
>  
> 
> “Never! And you. I don’t trust you! I got my eye on you little miss.” Pharrell says glaring Mandy down with a grin
> 
>  
> 
> “Hey babe. Hey it’s Gwen and Pharrell and the others!” Jonathan says laughing. “Come on in.”
> 
>  
> 
> Everyone comes inside. “Catharine sweetie! We got company! Come downstairs for me please!” Mandy calls out.
> 
>  
> 
> “Who’s over, and what did you lie about this time—“ Catharine pauses for a minute. “*Whispers* Oh my god. *Gasp and screams* IT’S GWEN STEFANI!!!!! OMY GOSH! I am such a fan.” Catharine says as she breaths heavily.
> 
>  
> 
> “Yes. I am. This is Pharrell Williams.” Gwen says
> 
>  
> 
> “Hello.” Pharrell says
> 
>  
> 
> “I know. I’ve been binge watching the voice. What did you lie about? I don’t think I should trust you should I mother?” Catharine says glaring down her mother
> 
>  
> 
> “I knew there’s a reason I shouldn’t trust you!” Pharrell says
> 
>  
> 
> “What did you do?” Catharine asks
> 
>  
> 
> “Nothing. … Annalee. You want to tell her what I ‘did’?” Mandy says with quotations
> 
>  
> 
> “I told Pharrell that Mandy has a major crush on Gwen.” Annalee says as she walks over and hugs Christina.
> 
>  
> 
> “Yeah, and speaking of crush. It’s a bit weird that you go and hug Christina first before anyone else.” Mandy says
> 
>  
> 
> “No. No its not.” Annalee says as she glares down Mandy telling her to ‘shut up’
> 
>  
> 
> “Yeah, its almost like you have a crush yourself but on Christina.”
> 
>  
> 
> Christina glares at Annalee seductively. “Oh really now?” Christina glares up and down at Annalee’s body. She puts her hands on her waist and pulls her close. She then turns her around having Annalee’s back facing the couch and she pushes her onto the couch. She then sits on her lap and get in real close in her face. “So you have a crush on me? Well maybe I have a crush on you back.” Annalee begins to breath heavy. Christina puts her lips really close to her lips. She then opens her lips moving another inch closer to her lips ready to kiss her. She then pulls completely back and gets up. “Ha! You were quite into it. It’s okay I know you have a boyfriend.” She then glares back again. “And besides, I’m a little intimidated by a sexy super model.” Annalee is left with her mouth opened; wide opened. Everyone is just in awe and pure shock that Christina would do so much as tease a model like that. Nah. There just shock that Christina would tease anyone like that period.
> 
>  
> 
> “And this is why she can’t trusted” Pharrell says
> 
>  
> 
> “Who? Christina or Mandy?” Gwen asked
> 
>  
> 
> “Both. Cause I’ll I have to do, is just turn my back and Christina is all over you.” Pharrell respond.
> 
>  
> 
> “So not true!” Christina protests
> 
>  
> 
> “Yes it is.” Pharrell argues
> 
>  
> 
> “No. I haven’t been all over Gwen since you too got together.”
> 
>  
> 
> “You were just all over her last night.”
> 
>  
> 
> “I was not.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Then please explain what you were doing to her in our bed last night.”
> 
>  
> 
> “I was just cuddling. Friendly cuddling.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Yeah and her saying ‘Christina. Pharrell is going to walk in any minute now. Let’s not do this.’ Was you not being all over her? Oh and you replying with ‘I don’t care what Pharrell thinks, you’re sexy and you know it. I’m still in love with you, ya know.’ Was also not being all over her?”
> 
>  
> 
> “I don’t recall such lies!”
> 
>  
> 
> “Well I do.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Hold on! I do not sound like that!” Gwen protests
> 
>  
> 
> “You kind of do.” Pharrell says with a grin
> 
>  
> 
> Gwen slaps him and grins. “No! I don’t! I’ll deal with you later tonight.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Ooohhh.” Pharrell says in hopes that he’s getting lucky.
> 
>  
> 
> Gwen grabs his shirt and pulls him close. “That was not about you getting lucky. That was about you getting a punishment tonight.”
> 
>  
> 
> Pharrell’s still grins. “That’s what you think.” Gwen grins back.
> 
>  
> 
> Gwen kisses Pharrell very passionately. She soon breaks the kiss and walks towards the kitchen with Mandy. Mandy then grabs Gwen by her waist and pulls her close. “Hehe Mandy! Stop.”
> 
>  
> 
> “See that. That is being all over her.” Christina says
> 
>  
> 
> “Not like you were being last night.” Pharrell says
> 
>  
> 
> “Yeah!” Mandy says as she kisses Gwen on the cheek
> 
>  
> 
> “Mandy!” Jonathan says as he walks over to her and pulls her away from Gwen. “Stop that.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Jelly?” Mandy asks
> 
>  
> 
> “Yes!” Jonathan answers
> 
>  
> 
> “Good.” Mandy says
> 
>  
> 
> Pharrell walks over to Gwen and pulls her by her waist. “Keep your girlfriend away from mine.”
> 
>  
> 
> “As long as you keep yours to yourself.” Jonathan says
> 
>  
> 
> “Fair enough.” Pharrell says


	3. For Tonight I'm All Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mandy and Annalee are having an argument about telling on each other about their crushes. Gwen and Christina over hear it and show them why they shouldn't be ashamed for having a crush on them.

 

> Later that night the guys all go out for drinks and the girls stay in. Mandy and Annalee are upstairs in her bedroom. “Mandy. I am still very well pissed off at you, you know. Like why would you tell Christina that I have a crush on her?” Annalee says angrily
> 
>   
>  “You did the same thing to me about Gwen!” Mandy responds
> 
>  
> 
> Gwen and Christina are spying on Annalee and Mandy from outside the door. “Aww. They don’t like us Gwen.” Christina says teasing the girls
> 
>  
> 
> “Aww. What should we do about it?” Gwen asks
> 
>  
> 
> Mandy and Annalee are shocked that they heard their petty argument. They are beyond shocked. Gwen and Christina walk into the room and close the door behind them.
> 
>  
> 
> “I don’t know. Maybe show them what’s not to like.” Christina says
> 
>  
> 
> “Well, well, well. I think I know how to change Mandy’s mind about me.” Gwen says glaring down Mandy’s body, and Christina glaring down Annalee’s.
> 
>  
> 
> Gwen and Christina walk over to Annalee and Mandy. They push them down onto the bed and crawl onto their bodies. “You know I wasn’t lying when I said I had a crush on you.” Christina presses her lips onto Annalee’s neck. Annalee gasps and moans.
> 
>  
> 
> “Yeah. I though you really liked me. I mean you were quite into my body back at the concert.” Gwen presses her lips against Mandy’s chest. Mandy moans. Gwen moves her hand down to Mandy’s clitoris and her other hand is groping her boobs. She sits Mandy up and sits behind her having Mandy in her lap. Her hands are still in the same place.
> 
>  
> 
> Christina does the same. But her hands are both down to Annalee’s clitoris. “Christina. Please.” Annalee says
> 
>  
> 
> “Please what?” Christina grabs Annalee by her cheeks and turns her face towards hers. Christina presses her lips against Annalee’s. “Please keep pleasing you?” Christina continues to kiss her passionately. Annalee moans.
> 
>  
> 
> “No. Please stop. I don’t want JD to punish me. Not tonight anyways. I want to be the one having him whipped and I can’t do that if I am excessively vulnerable.” Annalee says
> 
>  
> 
> “Aww. You don’t like being vulnerable?” Christina says as she continues to press her lips against Annalee’s while rubbing her clitoris.
> 
>  
> 
> “No. I hate it when someone else makes me vulnerable.” Annalee says
> 
>  
> 
> “Aww. Poor child. Don’t worry. You can trust me.” Christina says continuing to kiss her. Annalee moans.
> 
>  
> 
> “How about you? Are you scared?” Gwen asks Mandy
> 
>  
> 
> “I just don’t know how to feel.” Mandy says
> 
>  
> 
> Gwen takes Mandy’s face and shifts it towards hers and presses her lips against hers. Mandy moans. “How about now? And were you planning to have Jonathan whipped tonight or were you going to be the one was whipped?”
> 
>  
> 
> “Neither. I don’t know what he had planned for tonight.” Mandy says
> 
>  
> 
> Gwen rubs Mandy’s clitoris while kissing her lips ever so passionately. Gwen then gets up and sorts through the closet and finds Mandy’s lingerie. “Ooohhh. What’s this?”
> 
>  
> 
> “That’s is the lingerie that Jonathan bought for me. If you want me to wear that for you, I can’t.” Mandy says
> 
>  
> 
> “Why not?” Gwen asks
> 
>  
> 
> “Cause he told me to only wear it for him.” Mandy answers
> 
>  
> 
> “Are there other pieces to it?” Gwen asks
> 
>  
> 
> “Yeah it’s really cute.” Christina and Annalee says
> 
>  
> 
> “Yeah. But I am not breaking our rules.” Mandy says
> 
>  
> 
> “Technically you broke all the rules except that one, from all the rules you told me about, anyways.” Annalee says
> 
>  
> 
> “Yeah but that is a rule I really don’t want to break.” Mandy says
> 
>  
> 
> “So. Do you have any cute lingerie?” Christina asks Annalee.
> 
>  
> 
> “Yeah. I have a lot of latex lingerie.” Annalee says
> 
>  
> 
> “Ooohhh. Nice. Do you have any with you?” Christina asks
> 
>  
> 
> “Yeah. And I got more.” Annalee says
> 
>  
> 
> “You should go and get it.” Christina says
> 
>  
> 
> Annalee gets up and walks over to her suitcase that is in the room. Mandy allowed Annalee to keep her suitcase in their room because she was too lazy to take it to the guesthouse where the girls are going to stay for the week. Annalee pulls out a few latex lingeries. “You like?”
> 
>  
> 
> “Ooohhh. Yes. I do.” Christina says. “You should put that on for me.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Mmmhm. Okay.” Annalee goes and changes in the bathroom. Christina tries to follow her. “No. No you stay right there.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Wow. You have a nice bathroom.” Christina says
> 
>  
> 
> “Yeah. Jonathan renovated it a while back. Before we were ever dating of course.” Mandy says
> 
>  
> 
> “Come on Mandy. You are going to put that on for Gwen.” Annalee says as she grabs the entire outfit with a couple pair of boots, the ones with Mandy’s outfit and another pair.
> 
>  
> 
> “I said I can’t because I promised Jonathan that I would not wear that for anyone else.” Mandy says
> 
>  
> 
> Gwen walks over to Mandy and kisses her lips passionately. “Please. For me?”
> 
>  
> 
> Mandy blushes. “Okay.” She says giggly. Mandy goes into the bathroom with Annalee and changes. While Mandy and Annalee are changing, Annalee pulls Mandy close. “Annalee. What are you doing?”
> 
>  
> 
> “I don’t know if I have ever told you this. But I am really sexually attracted to you.” Annalee says
> 
>  
> 
> “Oh. Really?” Mandy says
> 
>  
> 
> “Yeah. Ever since you did the #WomanCrushWednesday on Twitter for me, I couldn’t help but be so attracted to you.” Annalee kisses Mandy passionately.
> 
>  
> 
> “What’s taking so long?” Christina and Gwen ask in unison.
> 
>  
> 
> “Have some patients!” Annalee says
> 
>  
> 
> “Oh. You are going to punished for that kind of attitude, little miss.”
> 
>  
> 
> Annalee and Mandy walk out of the bathroom. Annalee walks over to Christina. “You were saying?” Annalee kisses Christina passionately on the lips and moves her hands down to Christina’s clitoris. Christina moans.
> 
>  
> 
> Gwen walks over to Mandy. “You look so sexy in that.” Gwen kisses Mandy passionately. Mandy moans. Gwen walks Mandy over to the bed and pushes her on it. Gwen and Christina both strip of their clothes. Gwen moves her body onto Mandy. “*Whispers* For tonight. I’m all yours.” Gwen begins kissing on Mandy’s neck and starts to move down to her clitoris. Mandy moans even louder.
> 
>  
> 
> “Oh fuck Gwen!” Mandy moans.
> 
>  
> 
> Christina flips Annalee over and begins to move down to her clitoris. Annalee moans. Christina glances over to Annalee’s suitcase and sees two strap-on dildos sticking out. Christina walks over to the suitcase and picks up the dildos. “Oh. So you were expecting this to happen?”
> 
>  
> 
> “Wait. Were you expecting to get lucky from me tonight?” Mandy asks
> 
>  
> 
> “Truthfully. Yes.” Annalee answers
> 
>  
> 
> “Ugh… No. Here Gwen you take one and I’ll take the other.” Christina tosses the other strap-on to Gwen.
> 
>  
> 
> “Ooohhh. Nice.” Gwen puts on the strap-on and moves Mandy’s panties and starts to thrust into her. Mandy moans even louder than ever.
> 
>  
> 
> “Gwen! Oh my god! Yes! *Groans and moans* Oh fuck Gwen! Please! *Moans*” Mandy moans louder than she ever did with Jonathan.
> 
>  
> 
> “Damn Mandy!” Annalee says
> 
>  
> 
> Christina puts on the strap-on and moves Annalee’s panties out the way and thrusts into her. “I’m going to make you scream louder than you thought you ever could.” Christina whispers in Annalee’s ear. Annalee begins whimpering terrifyingly. “Oh yes. I will make you scream my name.”
> 
>  
> 
> Christina begins to thrust faster and faster. Mandy opens the side table drawer and pulls out a couple of collars, leashes, and gags and gag rings. Mandy hands one of each to Christina. “Oh fuck! Fuck— Make her scream Christina—Fuck Gwen! Yes!” Mandy moans.
> 
>  
> 
> Christina and Gwen put the collar and leashes on Mandy and Annalee, along with the gags setting the gag rings aside. Gwen and Christina sit up and begin to kiss each other passionately. Gwen and Christina both pull on Annalee and Mandy’s leashes close to their faces and kiss them passionately. They drop them down and Christina trusts harder and harder into Annalee. Annalee is close to her climax. Christina pulls out and moves Annalee’s gag aggressively. Christina shoves the dildo inside Annalee’s mouth. Annalee moans loudly. Gwen pulls out and also moves Mandy’s gag, not as aggressively though, and shoves the dildo into her mouth. Mandy moans even louder. Mandy and Annalee are close to their climaxes. Gwen and Christina pull the dildos out of their mouth and move down to their clitoris. Christina inserts two fingers into Annalee’s vagina and sucks onto her clitoris. Gwen inserts three fingers into Mandy’s while sucking on her clitoris. Annalee hits her climax first. Christina keeps going. Mandy hits her climax next. Gwen chooses to stop. “How do you feel?” Gwen asks
> 
>  
> 
> “Oh. Fuck! Like an angel ambushed me with sex.” Mandy answers
> 
>  
> 
> “*Laughs* You are so cute.” Gwen says as she goes and cuddles on top of Mandy. Gwen kisses her passionately. “So. Do you like me?”
> 
>  
> 
> “I always have. I just didn’t really want you to know.” Mandy says
> 
>  
> 
> “Why?” Gwen asks
> 
>  
> 
> “I’m intimidated by your looks.” Mandy says. “Like you are so pretty. And sexy.”
> 
>  
> 
> “So are you.” Gwen kisses her again even more passionately than before.
> 
>  
> 
> Christina finally stops. “Oh fuck! Christina fuck! God you are so good.” Annalee says
> 
>  
> 
> “How are you? Was that too much?” Christina asks
> 
>  
> 
> “No it was good.” Annalee grabs Christina’s face and kisses her passionately. “I do really like you though.”
> 
>  
> 
> “I like you too. And I really meant it when I said that I had a crush on you.” Christina says. They kiss passionately again. They go and take a nap for a couple of hours.


	4. "We Just Wanted to Watch is All"

>  
> 
> They wake up and the guys come home and the girls except for Mandy all go to the guesthouse. Annalee, Christina, and Gwen all go through the back so they are not seen. Jonathan comes into the room. “Is someone ready for me?”
> 
>  
> 
> “Maaayybee.” Mandy says
> 
>  
> 
> “Ooohhh. I like the sound of that.” Jonathan walks over to Mandy and moves his hands down to her clitoris. “Clearly someone was thinking about me while we were gone.” He unbuttons his pants and moves the panties out of the way and begins to thrust into her. “So tell me. Did you and Gwen do anything while we were gone? And don’t lie to me. Remember!” He pulls onto the leash showing her that he knows something.
> 
>  
> 
> “I’m sorry master!” Mandy pleads
> 
>  
> 
> “I want the truth.” He fucks her much harder than she has ever been fucked before in her life. “Tell me!”
> 
>  
> 
> “M-Ma-Mast-st-ster!!!! Plea-ease f-f-for-orgi-give m-m-me-e-e!” Mandy says as she reaches her climax early. “Y-y-ye-ess! W-wee d-did d-do s-st-stu-stuff-fff! I-I’m s-s-s-so-sorry M-Ma-Mast-st-ster!!!!” Mandy stutters
> 
>  
> 
> “Oh! You are going to learn!” Jonathan says as he picks her up, still fucking her, and handcuffs her to the ceiling. He fucks her even harder. He pulls out and grabs the closest dildo to him and shoves it inside of her. He shoves his cock up her ass and fucks her harder than he was her vagina.
> 
>  
> 
> “FUCK! M-Ma-Mast-st-ster!!!! I love you!” Mandy says
> 
>  
> 
> “I’m going to fuck you so hard to the point where you can’t even sit for a week! I better not catch you with Gwen again.” Jonathan says as he fucks her harder.
> 
>  
> 
> “Yes Master! Oh fuck.” Mandy says
> 
>  
> 
> He pulls out and takes her from the ceiling and lays her on the bed and un-does the handcuffs. He takes the dildo out of her, and points it at her glaring her down with a grin.
> 
>  
> 
> “Technically. You didn’t catch me with Gwen. You just told me not to lie and I didn’t.” Mandy says truthfully but with the intentions of being a smartass. Jonathan slaps her with the dildo.
> 
>  
> 
> “If I wanted a smartass answer, I would ask for one.” Jonathan says with a grin. Hey pulls her in for a kiss and takes off the collar. “I love you.” Jonathan says. “But I no longer trust Gwen!” He says as he walks into the bathroom.
> 
>  
> 
> “Then you shouldn’t trust Annalee or Christina either.” Mandy says
> 
>  
> 
> “No! N-no. Really?” Jonathan says in disbelief
> 
>  
> 
> “Yep. And I don’t think JD is going to trust Christina either. Or Gwen.” Mandy says
> 
>  
> 
> Jonathan carries Mandy to the bathroom. He sits her down on the bench in the shower. “WOW! Three girls I can not trust.” He says as he washes her hair. Mandy strokes his cock clean with soap and water. She rinses the soap off his cock and begins sucking on it. “Ohh baby. Don’t stop. … Fuck yes! Oh fuck!” He shoves his cock down her throat. “Oh fuck!” She gets down onto her knees and puts his legs behind of her shoulders. She fingers herself due to feeling untouched in the situation. She pulls back and shoves his cock back into her mouth. He reaches his climax and cums in her mouth. “Oh fuck! Fuck baby! Yes! Fuck!” She pulls back and they wash up and dry off and get dressed.
> 
>  
> 
> “So. Do you forgive me?” Mandy asks with puppy dog eyes.
> 
>  
> 
> “Yes. It’s just not fair that you would do that to me with out letting me watch first.” Jonathan says
> 
>  
> 
> “Next time. IF there is a next time, I will let you watch. And your focus has to be on me and me alone.” Mandy says
> 
>  
> 
> “I promise.” He kisses her passionately.
> 
>  
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Meanwhile, Pharrell walks into their room and sees Gwen on the bed being sexier than ever. “Is this all for me?”
> 
>  
> 
> “Maybe.” Gwen says
> 
>  
> 
> Pharrell walks over to Gwen and pulls her up by her waist. “Did you and Christina or you and Mandy do anything while we were gone?” He spanks her ass really hard. He glares her down. “Answer the questions.”
> 
>  
> 
> Gwen pulls him in for a real passionate kiss. “I am truly sorry!” She kisses him even more passionately.
> 
>  
> 
> “What did you do?” Pharrell asks
> 
>  
> 
> “I fucked her. Hard.” Gwen answers
> 
>  
> 
> “And you didn’t allow me to watch?” Pharrell asks
> 
>  
> 
> “I know. I really am sorry.” Gwen kisses him ever so passionately. “Please forgive me.”
> 
>  
> 
> Pharrell glares her down with a grin. “Did you and Christina touch each other or was it just you and Mandy?”
> 
>  
> 
> “Christina and I kissed. But that was all. I fucked Mandy really hard. I’m hoping I didn’t hurt her.” Gwen says says
> 
>  
> 
> “Oh. You didn’t hurt her. But I’m sure Jonathan punished her big time.” Pharrell says
> 
>  
> 
> “Oh dear.” Gwen feels really bad.
> 
>  
> 
> Pharrell notices that she feel truly worried. “Hey. Baby. Don’t worry. She’s fine. We’re just mad that we didn’t get to watch is all.” Pharrell says as he kisses her on the cheek trying to calm her down.
> 
>  
> 
> “Oh okay. That’s good. Can you ever forgive me?” Gwen asks
> 
>  
> 
> “Yes. I do. Next time, I want to watch.” Pharrell says glaring at her with a grin
> 
>  
> 
> “Yes. You will get to watch next time.” Gwen says
> 
>  
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
> Over in JD and Annalee’s room, JD walks over to Annalee. “Someone missed me.”
> 
>  
> 
> “I don’t know what you are talking about.” Annalee says
> 
>  
> 
> “Yes you do. You hooked up with Christina earlier tonight and tried to hook up with Mandy.” JD says glaring her down with a grin
> 
>  
> 
> “You don’t know that.” Annalee says
> 
>  
> 
> “I’m not mad. I just wish I got to see the show is all.” JD says
> 
>  
> 
> “Oh. I really am sorry. They came onto us. I swear!” Annalee says
> 
>  
> 
> “I know but the least you could do is promise me front row tickets to that show. And I promise, my eyes will be on you only.” JD says
> 
>  
> 
> Annalee blushes. “Okay.”
> 
>  
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
> They all sit by the fire pit outside and sing some songs. The girls are all cuddled up with their guys and Adam and Blake with Carson on the other side of him are very well cuddled up together, Gwen and Pharrell’s kids are cuddled around them, Christina and Cee Lo, and Shakira and Usher (This is not shipping Christina and Cee Lo, and Shakira and Usher all together; this is saying that they are just really good friends).


	5. Little More to Catharine

> The next day, Mandy and the girls along with Catharine are all out shopping. While they are shopping a boy from Catharine’s school approaches her. “Hey.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Hey…” Catharine says
> 
>  
> 
> “So. I’ve liked you a lot and I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me?” The boy asks
> 
>  
> 
> “Ugh…” Catharine says
> 
>  
> 
> “Come on Catharine.” Shakira, Gwen, and Christina all say in unison.
> 
>  
> 
> “Ugh… I’m sorry I refuse to relationship. But I would be more than happy to go on a date.” Catharine says
> 
>  
> 
> “Ugh… A date? Yeah, never mind. Thanks anyways…” The boy says and walks away.
> 
>  
> 
> “What the hell?” Gwen asks and Shakira and Christina completely open-mouthed.
> 
>  
> 
> “Exactly!” Mandy, Annalee, and Linda say in unison.
> 
>  
> 
> “So, you knew this was going to happen?” Christina says
> 
>  
> 
> “Yep. Ever since I saved Catharine and put her in public school, she refused to date. She knew what boys her age wanted and she was tired of giving in. Or well in her case, it being forced away from her.” Mandy explains
> 
>  
> 
> “Damn. Oh my god. I am so sorry Catharine.” Shakira says as she hugs her.
> 
>  
> 
> “You shouldn’t be. I more refuse to relationship but not so much as to going on a date. But it’s so funny that every time I say, ‘I refuse to relationship’, they just say never mind. And clearly they don’t realize that when they say that, I know what their true intention with me was. Like I don’t think I will ever find a guy right now that is willing to take it as slow as I really need right now. Like I shouldn’t have to explain my story for them to want to take it slow.” Catharine explains
> 
>  
> 
> “That is beyond true!” Gwen says hugging her.
> 
>  
> 
> “Yeah. Like it’s bullshit that I would ever have to explain my story for them to want to take it slow. The one time I told this guy that I’ve been though a lot of abuse and abandonment and I wasn’t ready to relationship. And he was all like ‘Oh. I’m so sorry, maybe we can go on a date somewhere’ and I told him ‘you can’t refuse a date without some explanation and oh when I give it to you, you now want to take it slow because I gave you a reason? Like I could simply be old fashion for crying out loud. You don’t need a reason do go the slow rout for my sake.’” Catharine take a deep breath.
> 
>  
> 
> “Shhhh. It’s okay. Everything is okay. I got you.” Mandy says as she hugs her tightly. “I love you.” She kisses her cheek
> 
>  
> 
> “I know. I love you too.” Catharine kisses back.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> They get done with their shopping and head home. Catharine is in her room and takes off her sweater; she stares at her arms and the scars on them. Adam knocks on her door and wants to talk to her about her mom’s birthday. “Come in.” Adam opens the door.
> 
>  
> 
> “Hey I wanted to talk to you about Mandy’s birthday that is coming— Oh…” Adam frowns. He sees the cuts all over her arms. He walks over to her bed and sits down with her. Catharine begins to shed tears. “Hey. Hey. Shhhh. It’s okay. I know what you are mentally struggling with.”
> 
>  
> 
> “You do?”
> 
>  
> 
> “Yeah, I used to struggle with anxiety and depression.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Damn. Please don’t tell my mom that it’s worse now. I don’t want her to worry.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Wait, so she knows that you have cut yourself?”
> 
>  
> 
> “She thinks I used to, she doesn’t think I still do.”
> 
>  
> 
> “I think she would want to know.”
> 
>  
> 
> “I know and I want to be the one to tell her.”
> 
>  
> 
> Christina walks in Catharine’s room looking for Adam and sees Catharine’s arms. “Oh my. It’s okay. Adam and I both know how you feel. Does your mom know about this?”
> 
>  
> 
> “Not that I still do it. She thinks I stopped a while back but I really didn’t.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Wow.” Christina shows her arms to Catharine and Adam.
> 
>  
> 
> “Christina!” Adam says surprisingly
> 
>  
> 
> “I know. I know. You should have been one of the first people I should have told about this.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Does Gwen know about this? I know you guys broke up but you guys never stop talking.”
> 
>  
> 
> “I never told her I did it in the first place. I began doing it more when we broke up.”
> 
>  
> 
> “But you broke up with her so she can be with Pharrell.”
> 
>  
> 
> “I know but I didn’t realize how hard it would be to let someone, I still am in-love with to this day, go.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Yeah, Behati was somewhat depressed after she let me go. And I think that Helen was to when she let Pharrell go.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Yeah. I just wanted her to be happy. I didn’t think she was as happy with me as she was with Pharrell.” Christina says
> 
>  
> 
> “Blake felt the same way when he let Gwen go to you.”
> 
>  
> 
> “I know. I just wish to feel okay again.”
> 
>  
> 
> “You will.” Adam kisses Christina on her head


	6. Gavin Returns

> The next day Mandy and Gwen go to the studio to write some songs. When Gwen found out that Mandy is good with word of poetry she decides to take her to the studio to see what they come up with. They write a few poems and convert them to songs. “I’mma go to the bathroom. I gots to pee.” Mandy says
> 
>  
> 
> “Hehe. You are so cute.” Gwen says as Mandy blushes.
> 
>  
> 
> “Thanks. Hehe.” Mandy goes to pee and Gavin heads in just when Mandy or anyone else can’t even see him.
> 
>  
> 
> “Hello my sweet.” Gavin says
> 
>  
> 
> “Ugh… What are you talking— GAVIN! NO! I thought you knew we were so done?”
> 
>  
> 
> “What are you talking about? What I can’t see you? I thought we could be friends.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Yeah. But not for you to call me your ‘sweet’. That sounds like you aren’t over me.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Yeah. Truth is I am not. Look I am sorry for what happened I should have told you when I first lost feelings.”
> 
>  
> 
> “You are just now apologizing? No! Fuck off! I am happier with Pharrell.”
> 
>  
> 
> “You said you were happy with Blake, that didn’t last. You said you were happier with Christina, that didn’t last. You are not going to last with Pharrell.”
> 
>  
> 
> “The reason why I didn’t last with them is cause they let me go. And we are kind of opposites but that isn’t the point. Pharrell and I are really happy together.”
> 
>  
> 
> “You aren’t happy with him like you think you are.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Yes I am! You don’t know me anymore anyways! Leave! Now!”
> 
>  
> 
> Gavin walks over to Gwen and pulls her in close. “I am not going anywhere.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Gavin. Please don’t do this.”
> 
>  
> 
> Mandy walks in and sees Gavin holding Gwen. “Gavin! LEAVE NOW! LET GWEN GO NOW!”
> 
>  
> 
> Gavin walks over to the door and locks it and pushes Mandy towards Gwen. “Like I said, I am not going anywhere.”
> 
>  
> 
> Mandy’s heart begins to race. Gavin pushes Mandy onto the chair. He grabs the rope that he had and ties her and Gwen up. “S-st-stop p-p-please.” Mandy trembles as tears start to flow from her eyes.
> 
>  
> 
> “Gavin. Please stop. Let her go. I take me and leave Mandy be.” Gwen says
> 
>  
> 
> “So Mandy is your name? Well, Mandy you are in for a treat.” Gavin says
> 
>  
> 
> “Gwen, no I don’t want him hurting you.” Mandy says
> 
>  
> 
> “Look, your life is more important.” Gwen states
> 
>  
> 
> “Gwen.” Mandy says with tears flowing down her face.
> 
>  
> 
> Gavin walks over to Mandy and begins to touch her clitoris. Mandy begins to whimper. “Oh. Don’t cry.” He puts his hand to her face.
> 
>  
> 
> “SOMEONE HELP!” Mandy screams
> 
>  
> 
> Gavin slaps Mandy just to shut her up. “Shut up whore!”
> 
>  
> 
> Christina came to the studio because she had an amazing idea for a song. As Christina walks to the room that Gwen normally goes to she hears screaming and crying noises. “Gwen! Mandy! Is that you?”
> 
>  
> 
> “Christina! We’re in here!” Gwen says
> 
>  
> 
> Christina tries to open the door, it won’t budge. “I can’t get it open!”
> 
>  
> 
> Gavin pulls down his pants and Mandy’s pants and shoves his cock into her. “NO! LET ME GO!” Mandy screams
> 
>  
> 
> “GAVIN! LET HER GO NOW!”
> 
>  
> 
> Christina manages to open the door. “GAVIN? Let her go!”
> 
>  
> 
> Gavin pulls out and runs to Christina and swings his arm at her. Christina falls to the floor. “Christina!” Gwen cried
> 
>  
> 
> Gavin then walks over to Gwen begins to touch her clitoris. “Where you jealous that you weren’t getting played with?”
> 
>  
> 
> “Please just let us go!”
> 
>  
> 
> “That is not going to happen.”
> 
>  
> 
> Christina gets up and makes her way behind Gavin and bashes him the head hard enough to knock him out. She unties Mandy and Gwen. Mandy then falls to the floor crying. “Shhhh. It’s okay. We got you.” Christina says as she and Gwen hug her tightly. Christina pulls out her phone and calls the police.
> 
>  
> 
> “Thank you so much for saving us.” Gwen says
> 
>  
> 
> “I just did what anyone else would have done.” Christina says
> 
>  
> 
> “Yeah.” Gwen and Christian lock eyes and Gwen moves closer to Christian. Gwen kisses Christian passionately. Christina kisses back.
> 
>  
> 
> Christina breaks the kiss. “Wait. Your with Pharrell.”
> 
>  
> 
> “I know. I think I am still in-love with you.”
> 
>  
> 
> “What about Pharrell?”
> 
>  
> 
> “I just tell him that I’m not as in-love with him as I though.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Alright.”
> 
>  
> 
> Gwen looks at Christina’s arms and sees the scars. “Have you been cutting?”
> 
>  
> 
> “I hated letting you go, I just wanted you to be happy.”
> 
>  
> 
> “I know but knowing you still cut yourself, it hurts me. You know you can talk to me about anything, right?”
> 
>  
> 
> “I know.” They kiss passionately again.
> 
>  
> 
> They go home and Mandy still can’t stop crying. Right when they walk into the door Mandy runs into Drew’s arms. He holds her tight. Gwen and Christina explain everything that happened to Annalee, Linda, Jonathan, JD, and Drew. Drew does not let Mandy go for a second.


End file.
